No tan malo
by Beyond Blood
Summary: Síntesis: "No soy tan mal chico, cuando llegas a conocerme".- Le había dicho aquella vez, tal vez era cierto, Red x podía ser muy distinto a como lo aparentaba, pero solo el chico maravilla podría ver esa faceta suya, él y solamente él, porque… Era de su propiedad. Advertencia: Slash (Chico x chico) si no te gusta, pasa de largo.


No tan malo.

Aquí Beyond Blood reportándose con un nuevo fic Red x Robin *-* oh shi, amo esa pareja, ¿Qué puedo decir? :3 se que no he continuado mi otro fic, pero será pronto, yo lo sé o_o bueno, aquí dejo este one-short espero que les guste y ya saben, si son homofóbicos no recomiendo este fic.

NOTA: Los jóvenes titanes no me pertencen son propiedad de DC y sus respectivos autores

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los finos colores del amanecer comenzaron a inundar el cielo de Jump City, dándole un aspecto mágico al paisaje, muchas personas yacían despiertas preparándose para sus actividades matutinas, deseando en su interior que aquel día no hubiera interrupciones de villanos en la ciudad. Mientras otras seguían acurrucadas en sus cómodas camas aún en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y ese era exactamente el caso de aquellos dos jóvenes que dormían en el sofá, tapados por una vasta cobija que al parecer, no cubría lo necesario del frio ya que ambos estaban abrazados el uno del otro, ó tal vez, lo hacían por el simple sentimiento que compartían.

-Hmp.- El más bajo de ambos soltó un quejido abriendo sus ojos lentamente dejando al descubierto sus orbes zafiros, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la queda luz que entraba en el departamento. Se incorporo con cuidado haciendo que el brazo que lo rodeaba de la cintura pronto abandonara aquel lugar.

Una vez sentado, miro a su alrededor con detenimiento y su vista fue a parar al suelo en donde se encontraban su capa tirada, junto con otros complementos de su traje.

-¿Asimilando lo que paso?- Pregunto una voz risueña pero firme a sus espaldas. Robin miro por encima del hombre y pudo ver como el joven de bellos ojos grises se incorporaba apoyando uno de sus codos en el sillón.

El pelinegro lo ignoro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y se levanto para ponerse los pantalones (mallas) verdes que conformaban su uniforme.

-¿Ya te vas?- Cuestiono Red x observándolo fijamente, quedando sentando en el sofá.

-Pronto despertaran los demás, si no me ven ahí, se preguntaran a donde he podido ir.- Se limito a responder con voz dura.

"Nada parecida a la que tenia anoche, ayer todo lo que salía de su boca era dulce y hermoso".- Pensó con una sonrisa traviesa el anti-héroe.

-Tal vez podrías quedarte un rato más.- Le sugirió. Robin detuvo sus movimientos y frunció la boca testarudo.

-No, ya tengo que irme.- Dijo, para después seguir poniéndose lo que quedaba de ropa.

El joven de cabellos plateados rio por lo bajo, se levanto caminando hacia el petirrojo, cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca rodeo su cintura en un abrazo y puso su cabeza en el cuello de Robin, este al instante se tenso.

-No se darán cuenta.- Susurro sensualmente antes de dar un beso a su cuello.

-Hmp.- El pelinegro soltó un suspiro e intento separarse del de mayor estatura.- Suéltame, debo irme.

-¿Debes? ¿Entonces no quieres irte?- Sonrió y beso subiendo hasta llegar a la mejilla del chico maravilla en donde deposito un tierno beso.

-¡Ya suéltame!- Grito desesperado Robin, sabiendo que si X seguía así no querría irse nunca.

Red x lo ignoro y bajo sus manos de donde las tenia, abajo, muy abajo, acariciando con lujuria.

Robin reprimió un gemido y arqueo la espalda al sentir el contacto, mordió su labio inferior y mantuvo controlada su respiración.

-¿Ya no dices nada?- Se burlo X ante la postura de Robin, ya se había acostumbrado a tener que "rogarle" de cierta forma al pelinegro, siempre que tenían esos encuentros tenía que maniobrar para que el líder cediera, porque Robin era terco y tenía la moral subida hasta los cielos, siempre intentado negar todo, siempre reprimiéndose, siempre tan…

"Perfecto"- Pensó X escuchando como Robin comenzaba seguirle, y entonces supo que había ganado, el líder ya no intentaría escapar.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente y se besaron con intensidad, moviéndose al compas del otro, volviendo a explorar aquellos cuerpos que conocían como la palma de su mano, las lenguas de los dos jugaban y ambos se entregaban a la pasión.

-Te amo.- Le confesó Red x cuando se separaron.- Te amo, te amo.- Siguió diciendo al tiempo que lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo color azabache.

Robin se sonrojo y desvió la mirada con vergüenza, siempre se había guardado sus sentimientos para él, nunca había dejado traslucir nada, pero ahora era diferente, era otra situación.

-Tu…no eres tan malo.- Susurro escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del anti-héroe

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, eso fue todo xD hay, yo creo que el semáforo nunca se atrevería a decirle al sexy anti-héroe que lo ama ¿O ustedes que creen? :3 bueno nos vemos cuando se me ocurra continuar el otro fic, o cuando suba una historia xD adiós.


End file.
